The best fanfic ever I swear you wont be disapoint
by flaminghomos
Summary: Scottie Pilgrim has got it goin' on...Scott x Wallace WARNING IT HAS YAOI IN IT BUT IT'S TOTALY WORTH IT.
1. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

one day it was snowing and all, Scottie came back from whatever he was doing I dunno vidya gaem stuffs and as al like "DAYUMJ IM TIRED IMA GO HOME AND FAP TO MY LEASBOS" So then he opens door and sees his hawr girl on girl poster. "aw man….im so in leasbians with this." he says with droll in his voice, he then slides his fly and faps his peepee "OH GOD YES HOT LEASOBS I TINK IM CUMMIN YES TATU!" but den he stops to hear door slam and turns around blushis. "W-WALLACE?"

"Your my bitch forevdr scott." he growls all seductively ad scott screamed "WALLACE IM NOT GAY OMG!" But Wallace didn;'t give all the fucks in the world because seeing his boy thang got him all horny so then he pinned him down anf den make out. "JKRNGKFJBESIRB~!" HE MUMBLED. Den his peepee squirted a drop of homojelly and gasp air. "OMG…HAH..HAH….THAT WAS REALLY HOT…"

"I told you I could do anything Scott, now take off your clothes AND FUCK ME HARD." Scottie couldn't resist the delicious Homosex and went nakie an fuckd a hole into his pants. "OGOD SCOTT YOU A BAD BOY" He yelpd as it went in and out in and out in and outside and inside.

"OH GOD SCOTT OH GOD!" He yelled, and with all his streatch, Scottie trusted hardr into is pink hole. "WALLACE IM CUMMIN!" He moaned all sexily, Wallace cried and blushed like an uke. "I-I LOVE YOU!" And then they squirt all the homojellies together….forming all their luv n pasion.

"Scott, what the fuck are you doin?" Scottie breathes hontop of his luvr and turns aroundieround and sees his bisedx gf Ramonia "RAMON! WAT R YAR DOIAN?" Ramoia barks n kiked him in dat batthole

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

"NO RANOMA!" Wallace cried to her. "SCOTT IS MY LOVER! WE LOVE WEACHTOTHER TO NO END!" Scottie tears up and hugs him tightly "I…I luv you too Wallace…."

"YOUR ALL FUKIN FOGGOTS!" Ramon barkd lik a bitch and left the room kikin stuff. "W/E FUK YOU YOU NEVER WANTED TO GO ANAL ANYWAYS!" Romona shat a toungue and then left that room. Wallace and Scottie cuddled more and kisses eatchother. "Oh scott….I KNEW YOU LOVED ME!" "I always had Wallace…" he says all rumantically. "And I always weill….ever forever."

**THEY FUCKED AND THEN THE END.**


	2. DON'T BE LATE TO BAND PRACTIVE FOGGOT

Scottie and Wallace put their clothes on after hot sexy tiemz and never spoke a word. Then Wallace broke the silce and was like "Scottie bby...does this mean were..?" Scottie looked back with his buggy eyes "yes wallace, \were now bf and bf" Wallace was all flaminghomo gay and was like "OMG YES I LOVE YOU FOREVER!" They then began to make out wet and sloppy.

RING RINGIRNTIRNIRN "WHO THE FUCK IS CALLING" Scottie says all pissed as shit. He then walks over and pics up his celluar phone and asks "who the fuek arte you/.?" a loud bitch screamed in his ear "SCOTT WHER THE FUCK ARE YOU? STIP FUCKING CHINES BITCHES AND CUM TO BAND PRACTICE!" Scotti was like w/e and threw his phone in da toilet. "oh hunnywunny your late for your silly band!" scottie yelled at him "WHAT TOYU SAY? Oh...wait..maybe it is." and then started to take his clothes off again.

"BUT BUNNYHUNNY

!YOU GUNNA BE LATE IMA BE MAD IF YOU DON'T GO CUZ OG ME!" Scottie was all like ":nah i dun car" and wallace hikd him till he got up and ran away. "DUNT CUM BAK TILL YOU FUKIN TIRD OF ROCKING YOUR COCKS OUT!" He screms and drinks a martien. scottie just runs into the snow in his boxers in cold.

LATER AT BAND PRACTICE...

"OK WAT WE DO AGAIN?" He walsk in naked in bocers with pac men al ovar dem an knives jumpd un his duck. "OMG FUEK ME SCOOOOOOTT"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. da fags are BAC!

pees on scott pilgrim

*scottie looked terriblie mortified* WALLIACE WAT AR U DOIAN!

*peebs*

AAAAAA WALLACE D-DATS DIRTIE….WAT IF RAMOINA SEES DIS…

RAMONIA CAN'T KNOW I AM FOR REAL WALLU!

tell ehr u pEED urself

i-i guess ur rigt… *bluses like an uke* can we take a bat wallace..

ye

scottie got naked and tugged onto wallu's clotes its tame ti get naked!

n den dey fukd

da end now time to update dat fic


End file.
